


Our Love is a Lovesong

by Red_K_Alex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_K_Alex/pseuds/Red_K_Alex
Summary: A series of one-shots loosely based on songs because I am trash and Always thinking about Supercorp





	Our Love is a Lovesong

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift

Lena sat alone in her office probably much later than she probably should have been. It was not the first time she worked well into the night and it definitely wouldn’t be the last. However, in the recent months it had become less of a habit and more of an exception. It was the end of the month, so budget reports had to be made, numbers had to be crunched, and employees had to be paid. And while she certainly could have delegated some of the tasks, she wanted people to know she was involved and hands on. Thus, the late nights.  
She had to admit, she sort of liked this aspect of the job. The moments of quiet; the only sounds the tapping of her keyboard and the gentle patter of rain as it fell against the window. Rather than have to worry about decisions that could make or break the company, or deal with stuffy board members and investors, Lena could lose herself in the numbers. She was so caught up in her work that she almost missed the gentle thud outside on her balcony followed by a gentle tapping on the window. 

Lena grinned as she swiveled her chair around to be met by the sight of a soaked Supergirl. 

Kara smiled raised her hand in a tiny wave before sliding the balcony door open. 

“How goes the CEO-ing, Miss Luthor?” She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Busy as ever, Supergirl. What brings you by so late? Come to check I’m not plotting some nefarious scheme?” Lena fought to keep a smile off her face.

Kara shook her head. “I just missed my girlfriend,” she said stepping inside. “And I’m here to make sure the head of L-Corp doesn’t work too late.” 

“I missed you too, baby. I’m almost done here then I’ll head home. Mind the carpets, love, you don’t want to get boot prints all over them."

Kara looked down sheepishly before lifting her feet off the carpet and hovering over to Lena. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders, resting her chin on top of Lena’s head. Lena leaned back into the contact. She still wasn’t quite used to how casual Kara was about touching, but she craved it nonetheless. 

They sat there for a while, Lena typing and Kara breathing gently behind her, but Kara soon began to grow restless. She started kissing the side of Lena’s face,making her way down Lena’s neck to her exposed collar bone, and then back up and down the other way. Lena closed her eyes and shivered. Kara grinned into her neck.

“Baby, you know I love you and I love that, but I really need to get this done.”

Kara hummed. “It’s one in the morning, Lena, surely it can wait? C’mon.” Without warning, Kara scooped her up carrying her bridal style toward the balcony. 

“Kara!” Lena squealed but her indignation quickly turned into giggles. “Kara, put me down,” she laughed.

Kara giggled and started floating toward the balcony door.

“Kara! Kara, it’s raining what are you doing?”

“I want to try something,” Kara said. She brought them halfway out of the door so the rain began to fall on them and Lena squealed again. 

Kara’s expression suddenly turned serious. “Do you really want me to stop?” She whispered.

Lena thought for a moment then shook her head. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and whispered, “No.”

Kara beamed. In one swift motion she turned so Lena was upright, arms still wrapped tightly around Kara’s neck. Kara flew them out into the rain. Lena shivered and buried her head deeper into Kara’s neck. Kara shook her head and pulled Lena’s chin up to meet her. Blue eyes met green and they held the gaze for a long moment before Kara’s eyes fluttered closed. She leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Lena’s. 

Lena smiled into the kiss as she tangled her hand into Kara’s hair. For a moment she forgot all about the rain, about L-Corp, about how they were floating several stories above the ground. The only thing that mattered was the girl wrapped in her arms and the gentle movement of lips and tongue against her own. 

Eventually, Lena had to come up for air. As soon as the trance was broken, she shivered. Her dress was soaked and she was sure her makeup was running down her face. National City didn’t usually get very cold, but that night was chilly and Lena definitely wasn’t dressed for the weather.

“Here,” Kara said un-clipping her cape and wrapping it around Lena. She touched back down on the balcony and sat Lena down. Kara floated inside and gathered Lena’s purse, but Lena stopped her before she stepped outside with it. 

“Kara, it’s still raining and there’s some very expensive and important things in there. Just leave it, the door is locked and it’s a thumbprint scan; I can get it in the morning. 

Kara shrugged. She gathered Lena into her arms. “Ready?”

Lena nodded and Kara took off,flying them back to Lena’s apartment. One of the windows had another thumbprint scanner installed that only opened to Kara or Lena’s finger.

They changed out of their wet clothes and cuddled up on the couch. Kara used her heat vision to start a fire in the fireplace. When the alarm on Lena’s phone went off the next morning, she was still wrapped up in Kara’s arms, however at some point during the night Kara had put out the fire and moved them to Lena’s bed.

“Hey Lena?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you. Thank you for indulging me last night.”

“Love you too. And of course. I never thought I would be one of those people who enjoyed kissing in the rain, but I have to say that was a wonderful experience.”

Kara’s eyes lit up. “So we can do it again sometime?”

“Sure,” Lena said. “But maybe next time we can dress more appropriately for the weather. I am not looking forward to the next dry cleaning bill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as the-damnvers-sisters


End file.
